


Bimbo Link's Built For Sex With Men

by SexTheHex



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Boy tits, Bukkake, Cock Addiction, Corruption, Ditzy - Freeform, Extreme Ditziness, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Huge Bimbo Lips, M/M, bimbofication, huge ass, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Too many adventures wear a hero thin. Link’s been transformed into a simple minded cock slut with lips built for blowjobs, titties for days, and an ass for hours of plowing. All he wants now is nothing but sex with as many men as he can possibly stomach. Here’s a normal start to his day sucking and fucking for his undying addiction.
Relationships: Link/Various Unnamed Hung Strangers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Bimbo Link's Built For Sex With Men

Sex with men. Sex with men. Sex with men. That thought echoed endlessly in the mind of the fallen hero. It’d been his mind’s singular thought for… what, weeks? Months? Years? Link couldn’t remember. More important things were on Link’s mind: sex with men. He needed to quench his thirst and clog his throat as soon as possible.

Link was having trouble finding the exact room he was supposed to visit. Zelda had done as good a job as she could for directing any fully functioning human somewhere. Yet, Link still struggled. He was less a ditzy man slut and more an intelligent cow in desperate heat. His basic pattern recognition had taken such a hit from all those potions and curses, he wasn’t smart enough to realize the funny symbols on the note he clutched between his blue nails corresponded to the number of the room with his newest patrons. It was his third trip through the inn’s halls now. Perhaps Link would have been frustrated if he wasn’t groping his breasts and tweaking his nipples, fantasizing about sucking cock. 

How was he ever going to find them? Simple. Link took a sniff of the air. His nose detected it, just the faintest scent of damp, sweaty, delicious cocks hanging in the inn’s air. Virile dicks awaiting the well earned entertainment they’d paid for for the night were just a short ways away. Link’s eyes went blissfully hazey even at that aroma, even in such faint quantities. His body started to prime itself for sex, his mouth watering, his cock straining against his chastity cage, his nipples growing erect and leaking just the slightest droplets of white. He hurried down to the source of the smell as fast as he could in his heels. Smacks of flesh rang out as that incredible whore bottom and those titanic boy knockers smacked against each other from the brief sprint he’d started. A sweat kicked up, one he’d keep all knight as the heat of other men’s bodies warmed him until the early hours of the morning. 

This had to be the room. The stench of fuck behind it was too strong. Link could smell just how hung they were. Endless thoughts of sex with men echoed in his empty head as he tossed the useless note aside and twisted the door knob open.

As he opened the door, Link stared down four other men, all in their underwear, eagerly and nervously awaiting the top quality whore they’d all paid for. And in turn, the men got their first glance at the best prostitute in all of hyrule: The Repurposed Cock Queen Link. Link couldn’t help but smile bright and swoon at the sight. He was going to drain these studs dry.

What a fall the noble hero had taken. Once a smart witted, strong, and courageous man, he’d fallen into the clutches of perverted Poes and Wizzrobes. Those horrible monsters wanted nothing more than a play thing to fiddle with, something human to pervert and mold to live out all their fantasies they’d been unable to act on sealed inside some dark ancient temple. And play they did, modeling Link’s flesh and mind as if it was malleable as clay. Sure, Princess Zelda had saved him from the clutches of those ghouls, but it’d come at the price of the purity of her spirit. The wise princess of old had been corrupted into a hung, manipulative seductress; one her sentient sex toy Link reported to as his sugardaddy. 

The most readily apparent changes to the Hyrule hero were the physical ones. Now among his androgynous facial features sat a perverted pair of lips. Big puffy cock pillows, boisterous, hungry, all-consuming lips built to kiss cocks with the most luxurious touch imaginable sat where a normal mouth once stood. They were ultra sensitive bits, just as powerful an erogenous zone as the head of a man’s cock, all packed in a space that made kissing balls near orgasmic. Fuck, even the face around that slutty fuckhole had been corrupted! Link’s face even stretched forward just a little now whenever his lips were on a cock, making a sort of suckface fitting for a whore so low as him. Link had a total unending oral addition, a thirst only fat cocks in his face could quench.

And of course, a whore’s face wasn’t complete without makeup. Link’s gloss and eyeshadow were most peculiar, seemingly as cursed and magical as the very forces that had molded him into such an unabashed slut. His neon blue lipstick and matching blue eyeliner had strange properiest to them. They’d streak and smear down his face and all over his cock, but never seemed to run completely. All attempts to wash the stuff off had resulted in it all resetting to its original form, as if he’d just freshly applied the stuff. Link didn’t mind, of course. It seemed to be so good at fetching the attention of boys, especially alongside those big hoop earrings. 

Further south of his blue choker sat far more drastic alterations. That well chiseled, muscular chest of his had been twisted into a boisterous display of femininity! Totally enormous boobs as big as magic could grow them hung where his immaculate pecs once flex. Their backbreaking heft, each as large as tea kettles, jiggled and bounced in countermovement to just about every twitch Link made! That shrunken and stretched warped version of his old blue tunic did such a bad job at hiding the full heft of his udders. The strained fabric just barely succeeded at covering Link’s nipples, and left most of his palm-sized areolas on full display. Not to mention, his erect nipples made their excitement clear to the ensemble of men, with dark stains of milk getting ever wider the more he gawked at the ensemble. 

Beneath those titanic mammaries sat a soft stomach, inscribed with a mark just south of Link’s belly button. The glowing pink insignia was Link’s womb tattoo, shaped like a heart with the bottom open, two curls to the heart’s side, and a dull inverted triforce at the tattoo’s center. Each of the triangles were hollow, save the rightmost triangle shaded with a tint darker than the rest of his skin. Link’s triforce of courage had long since left him, leaving behind only that mark to give any signal this hookup princess was ever anything close to a hero. The only courage Link had left in him now was enough courage to approach any stranger for a free blowjob. 

Legs and ass rounded out the last of Link’s corrupted body. Beneath a rag of fabric failure of a microskirt, his massive boy hips were so expansive, they even outstretched the length of his shoulders. Gargantuan amounts of fat ass hung from his lower half. Such a mountain of unrestrained butt sat behind Link that faster movements made his booty cheeks clap uncontrollably. Sure, underwear could stem that for a while, but men’s underwear simply wasn’t built that wide, and panties were soon swallowed up by that mammoth asscrack. Total nakedness on his crotch was Link’s norm, even in public. 

And those big, powerful legs... Not a set of legs in the land had ever been so perfectly built for leg locking a partner to force as deep a cumshot as possible. Those elegant, perfect, muscular lengths were Link’s strongest features now. A kick from them probably rivaled a swing from his old sword wielding days; not that he’d ever need to. Link welcomed unwanted attention on his ass with blushing, bending over, and total submission. Those legs were mostly just for getting around, and making sure he stayed perfectly balanced in whatever heels he chose for the day.

Perched between that tiny thigh gap was Link’s final shame, the ultimate display of his withered heroics: his desecrated manhood. His once woman pleasing length had shriveled into a pathetic pinky dick. The virile baby batter Link could once shoot to knock up a woman with triplets was dry. Link’s balls were pathetic little sissy dots, infertile and ineffective as could be. The whole of his equipment fit into his smooth little chastity cage, locked forever with just a little bit of his cockhead exposed so he could pee like a girl. That old erogenous zone was reduced to spurting clear fluid whenever Link got a good enough dicking. All it did was shift slightly whenever Link saw a fat cock, or a big, girthy shaft poked his cage to show him how inferior he was at a man. No, his primary erogenous zones now were undoubtedly the hole on his face and that hole wedged between his cheeks. 

Perhaps the most thorough remodelling of all, however, sat inside Link’s head. Dumb, docile subserviance was his natural instinct now. Thinking was hard, unless it was about boys, sex, and cum. Everything else his poe-warped mind tried to handle went in one ear and out the other. Link was dumb, sucking a captial D. All his old memories of who he was and what were done were still in there; he was the same person and hadn’t been brainwashed or anything. No, he was just so used to leaning into his libido’s urges for every single aspect of his life he just rarely let that part of him stretch. Riding the highs of orgasm, letting cock wash over all of his thoughts, that was all far more fun and useful. He didn’t really care if he was embarrassing himself leaving his mouth hanging open like a used sex doll, drooling a little on his breasts. Any mental energy not spent on sex was being wasted. 

Was he drooling again? Or had these men already cum in his cheeks? No, Link’s clothes were still on and he wasn’t sweaty. Sex hadn’t happened yet, yes that was right. Ooh, fantastic! It was finally time for sex with hung men! The air was so hot with the faint stink of their sweaty cocks… ooh, Link couldn’t wait!

Link was the first to move on the men.. That man on the far left had the best one; Link could sense it. He hadn’t showered since this morning and he’d been working in the sun all day. His dick must taste delicious. 

The stupid bimbo cow of a Hylian trotted towards the man, eyeing his crotch unwaivoringly. The other men tried to introduce themselves to the prostitute they’d hired. Link didn’t reciprocate the greetings, of course. His time was far better spent plunging his face on a length of cock, not making words. And so, he dove forward towards the man face first. 

Link didn’t even bother pulling down the man’s underwear at first. Something about admiring a truly wonderful sweaty and massive cock through the cloth of someone’s underwear was magical, a sight of delicious sex so underadmired. The stimulus from kissing cock through cloth from those erogenous zone lips of his just hit differently than naked skin; something like an appetizer. Link started his whole show with that big bulge first. His lips painted big blue smears on the fabric. Then, up and down he rubbed against the engorged cock bulge, trying to stain his face with a fresh odor of irresistible cock. And the taste… long licks of a man’s sweaty underwear was gross for some whores, but a normal feat for the depraved fallen hero slut. 

Oh, but that was enough foreplay. Link was a beast that needed satisfaction eventually. Long nails gripped underwear waistband and pulled that shield from Link’s sluttery away. There it was. God, what a fucking looker! A big, crude, earthy looking cock, wild, wet and ready for Link’s adoring cheeks took tall! The little hollow mark on his womb tattoo with an empty triforce of courage started to glow; even without the triforce proper on him anymore, that thing still tended to flair up when he hit an emotional rush. Before, it’d been facing evil in a fated battle. Now, it was surging because juicy meat was in his face. Just the sight of this obscene mass of dick meat was enough to throw his body in a deeper heat. If he had a set of ovaries, they’d be prepping fresh eggs to be knocked up for this decadent cock in his face. Instead, his sorry penis gave a tiny squeeze, and a clear line of fluid started to descend out his urethra. Link was totally high on cocks and the best part hadn’t even begun.

Now, time to dig in.

Those big blue lips reached forward and tapped the head of that veiny shaft. Groans of delight fell out his mouth just from those big sensitive kissers sent a surge of bliss right to his thick head. Deeper things went now; his lips parted. The head filled his mouth. The taste of cock was delicious, like a deep drink to parch his unending thirst just for this moment in time; a beer that needed to be chugged. Link satisfied his craving and dove even farther down the stranger’s shaft. Gagging was no issue; Link had longsense defeated that troublesome reflex of his through constant indulgence. That entire whore face slammed down that shaft to its base until ball sweat was staining his chin.

Link heard things all the while during this act. The man seemed to love the attention and might have been praising him. Link couldn’t tell. Cock was so important his brain didn’t want to waste any mental energy comprehending words. At any rate, Link couldn’t care any less if the man was enjoying things. In his broodmare mind, all that mattered was sating his own urges and lavishing in the luxuries of giant dicks. Any money or attention he got as a result was something his owner could take as their own. After all, Zelda was so very good at hooking him up with the most hung members across all of Hyrule. She deserved the cash.

Link let his mouth stay down on the man’s cock for a while. Having cock choke his face was the breath of fresh air he craved. He wanted to savor it and sate his addict brain for as long as his lungs could keep him conscious. Yet still, just one cock on his body wasn’t enough to feed a manslut as desperate as him. His hands reached back and gave his ass a smack, a clear telegraph to all those men behind him that he was ready to service through both ends. The men got the signal and descended to be Link’s inaugural orgy for the night.

Soon, one of the men was mounting him, wrapping his hands around Link’s buxom chest and getting in the perfect position to ram that ruined Hylian assole. Link let his body move as easily and effortlessly as a puppet for the stranger. Nothing got him going quite like being used like a thing by men. 

The other two got on either side of the man currently getting his cock sucked. Link reached out to stroke their lengths and… whoops! Link’s thick head was so obsessed with pleasing as many penises as possible that he’d forgotten his hands were keeping a lot of his balance in this awkward position. A ditzy little lunge forward took place before Link recalibrated his position. A scoot forward so that his chest was resting on the pillowy front of the hotel chair he had all the support he needed. One man in a chair getting his cock worshiped, two on either side of him getting their lengths polished, and one taking him like the slut in heat he was. Perfect. With his titties smashing against velvet, it was time for nonstop dick pleasing!

“Holy shit, he’s an animal!” The stranger Link had in his mouth commented. “I can’t believe the guy who used to slay evil is this good at sucking dick!” 

Sucking dick? Link recognized those words through the fuck fog in his brain. Sucking dick was good. Why not suck this one harder for a while? It was like a stroke of genous for the dumb fuckmeat bitchslut. Why had he never thought of sucking cock harder? What a nice man. As thanks, the hunk in his cheeks got the first show of Link’s brilliant idea. Link let his face go balls deep on that giant cock, then pulled to the top as slow as he could. Big blue lipstick smears practically covered the stranger’s dick; a painted a monolith to Link’s unabashed love of sex. 

Another sensation hit Link as he continued to choke on that delicious chode. Something was prodding at his butt, something nice and thick. Yes, finally, that man looming over him was shoving his big cock in! Now finally something could scratch at his aching prostate and drive his p-spot to spurt. Link relaxed his anus. Suddenly, his butt became effortless to shove anything in. The impressively thick cock as thick as a pill bottle glided inside him, making Link’s eyes go hazy in delight. Perhaps lesser sluts would have winced at such a huge shaft violating them, but Link wanted things Hyrule sized and nothing less! Then, once it was all in… Link let his relaxed muscles tighten back up. In one tense of his body, his effortless to penetrate asshole had turned into a pussy with a tighter squeeze than what any vagina could offer.

“A-ah, fuck! “ the shocked man mounting Link commented. “I-it’s… holy fuck, this bitch knows how to milk a cock!”

Mmmh. Nothing felt quite as magical as anal sex while choking on cock. Nothing made that reverberating voice in his head sing in delight like being this dedicated to getting fucked. Sex with men. Sex with men. Sex with men! Over and over again that constant wonderful chorusof words echoed in the depraved hero’s brain, each smack against those empty walls of his mind sending another wonderful endorphin hit into his body. He was their shameless toy built to please for all the night! Link’s lone purpose now was sex with men! 

The bimbo fuckbitch’s hands wrapped around those last two cocks, one in each palmpussy. Normally, few men would ever agree that a fist was as good as a throat or ass for pleasing a cock. However, Link’s hands were built to open eyes to the world of a luxury handjob and open floodgates of white to shoot all over him. Link’s touch got to work, jacking those dual cocks with technique beyond compare! Soft hands sliding for the perfect amount of friction, fingers rubbing against such sensitive areas, pace hard then soft then hard again as the perfect tease... and his hands weren’t even mirroring the exact same motion! Link’s digits both executed choreography completely customized for the cock in each of his grasps. He knew how to make them blow just from feeling their thickness, their heat, their power. Inhuman handjob skills made those two men not wedged in one of his orifices groan loud at his proud work. 

How did Link even have the coordination to give such expert handpussy when he was oxygen deprived from a facefucking and enduring a forceful ass smashing? It was easy to devote the brainpower with his sex obsessed bimbo head. The space in his mind that could once expertly swing a sword and solve a puzzle had been repurposed into the best cock jerking anyone could muster. Such a shame he couldn’t actually practice stroking a juicy cock on himself anymore what with his pathetic caged clit… Nah, he loved his many boyfriend buttplugs far more for masturbation than jerking his failure cocklette. 

Everything was in a perfect rhythm. Minutes felt like they quintupled their length as Link lavished in the brainhaze of being as close to a sentient sex doll as possible. The rush and relief was just so wonderful, like the sweetest sugar on his tongue. Sex with men was his zen, his perfectly blissful state of mind, filled end to end, performing on instinct. Sex with men was was his ultimate pleasure, the only thrill or delight he wanted or needed. Sex with men was… the best! And all throughout his cock gobbling, face fucking, dick stroking, shaft jerking, hole stretching, inside staining, ass throttling display, that was all that echoed throughout Link’s bimbo brains. Sex with men, Sex with men. Over, and over, and over again. Sex with men was beyond compare!

And that bliss was so divine he… Oh? Was Link cumming? Some twitch suddenly shot through him amidst his feverish cock gorging, some shiver that felt so great to lean into and let his body flex. Echos of days when he used to climax jerking off rang through him for a bit, days when he could spurt a fertile load, one all those ladies surely wished he’d spill inside them. How adorable! It was so hilarious to the cock bitch that at some point he considered himself worthy to ever fuck a pussy. He was a bimbo sissy! How fortunate he’d realized his place in life was pleasing men before he embarrassed himself getting his sperm anywhere near an egg. 

Link’s days of being a hung hero were long behind him now. All Link’s bitch clitty could do anymore was leak sissy clitty juices; clear fluid barely more viscous than water that came out in one little wimpy shot, then oozed and dribbled out of him. He wasn’t supposed to cum like a man, he was supposed to ooze and leak like a broken facet. As that sensation like cumming like a man momentarily rushed through Link’s body, he didn’t even bother to look down and check if he was actually blowing one of his failure loads. It’d be impossible to distinguish it from the sweat everywhere on his body. Bitch sissy orgasms were meant to be forgotten. Real manly cum freshly shot from a giant cock all thanks to a bimbo bitch having sex with men was the orgasm to be honored. To even associate his watery loads to the sweet sustenance these amazing cocks shot with authority… even Link wasn’t stupid enough to make that comparison,

What mattered far more than his pathetic length cumming, however, was the upcoming climax of those fat cocks. Link could feel their pulse race faster, their shafts tense and flex, and the unmistakable taste of pre on his tongue. This was it; this was another sweet blasting of hot cum ready to blow all over his body! Link prepped for the oncoming explosion. He slid his head up and down the shaft of that beast in his mouth as fast as he could. His palms pumped with gusto, dedicated to pushing these giant cocks to climax as soon as possible! His butt sunk back to give that man in his ass an extra deep, extra tight fuck inside his anal pussy, And soon, all the men around him were groaning in delight as orgasm neared closer and closer! Link could read it on their faces. Just inches more of stimulus was needed to prime total eruption into his whore face. Oh, what a whirlwind of cock, what a scandalous odor of sweat and dick, what a luxurious taste of sex with men! And Link pumped them all hard and fast until finally…

Freeze. Link paused. All his upper half’s motion stopped, face planted on the basin of that shaft, pinkies touching nutsacks. The only man left rutting was the one in his ass, too lost in his own libido to even notice Link take a moment of downtime. 

Link started to pull off. His makeup stained whore face kept all the suction on that dick going as he slowly raised his head off of the enormous amount of cock in his cheeks. His face was obscene, a V-like face that made him look more humanoid monster than man with how much cheek and lip were slid forward. All three men stared at the display no other whore could offer. His face was stunning, a shameless display that perfectly encapsulated what this fuckbrained cockwhore before them was all about. And after multiple seconds of that face of pulled cheeks and glazy eyes and slurping lips, Link finally popped off that shaft.

“Cum.” Link spoke for the first time in days. “Cum on the whore.”

His hands aimed the two cocks at either side of him at his mouth while the mid one sat on his tongue. The depraved bitch of a fallen hero let out a tongue-lulled moan that practically begged to be fed his reward. And with his display perfectly complete, Link got his reward. 

A shot erupted out of the center dick first, a heavy wad of semen firing off with such speed, it missed Link’s tongue entirely and smashed against his open lips. The rightmost sprung next, then the leftmost. Both overshot Link’s mouth as well, this time coating his upper face in the sticky stuff Link’s hooker brain craved. Then, heaven. Three enormous cocks all at once shot their fertile loads into his open fuckhole mouth. Semen coated his tongue, cum filled his cheeks… Nothing made Link’s heart race like men staining his taste buds with the mark of their seed. Their loads were huge, massive blasts of fluid Link had earned with his unparalleled displays of cock milking. Three shots of cum a piece and they were still firing! Link had to swallow midway through just to make room in his mouth. His clients responded to his mouth shutting by painting his face with spunk. Link shut his eyes and relished the moment. His reopened mouth still half full of cum was now more an option than where he wanted his loads. So long as these men were draining their climax on their slutty jizz tissue, Link didn’t mind where that semen sprayed. 

And all the while, the man pumping his ass had finally reached his limit. With a shudder, gasp, and sigh of relief, the fat stick violating Link’s asshole finally let its load go. Waves of semen just as thick and plentiful as the ones spraying against Link’s face filled his insides with piping hot love. Cum stained Link at both ends, both inside and outside. He was already looking forward to wobbling that ass to his next client and feeling this hunk’s seed trail down his thighs as he did.

Towels and showers were next for the group. Link opted out. Having the aroma of sex with men on his face was too fantastic a sensation to wipe off so soon. As all his clients resigned to relaxation, Link was already out of the door. A fresh fuck was surely waiting for him when he got back to Zelda’s. 

Already his thirst for fresh cock and big loads was already surging back with a ferocious hunger. Cleaning cum off his face or popping his titties back into his shirt were unneeded tasks that just kept him farther from the next set of hung men ready to fuck his face. Link hurried back to his sugar daddy as fast as his platform heels would let him, scooping up a fingertip of cum off his face and savoring it for the road ahead.


End file.
